Remembrance-class Frigate
|length=478m |width=151.9m |height=112.2m |engine=Pre-2556 refit: twin linked Mark X FURY reactors Post-refit: twin linked Mark XVI TEMPEST fusion reactors |slipspace drive= |shield gen=Pre-2556 refit: not equipped Post-refit: Mark XVI AURORA Projected Energy Barrier |hull=pre-2556 refit: *plasma-refractive coating *20cm ceramic armour plating *60cm Titanium-A battleplate *underlying shock-absorbing plates Post-refit: Energy-ablative superconductive outer layer: *Variable property energy-reactive regenerative nanomaterials Layered multi-material composite armour (75cm): *Compressed Alternating Ceramic DCP plates and CVT/Titanium alloy *Backing ceramic chevron plates and secondary alloy layer *Nano-composite plating, foam-metal/reactive nano-gel layered insulation/energy-reflective nano-chemical coating |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=* (1) *M312 missile pods (40) armed with (1200 missiles total) * (3) * (25) |complement=*F-352B Longsword (3) * (12) or *F-419 Sabre (12) * (8) * (3) * (42) *2 platoons (40 men) *1 Marine company (200 men) |crew=*652 naval personnel (55 officers, 597 enlisted) *75 flight technicians and flight crew |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era= |role=*escort and protection of larger vessels *deployment of ground forces *extended patrol and rapid response duties |commission=2525 |retired=2678 |affiliation=United Nations Space Command |captains= }} The Remembrance''-class frigate''' was a light warship class utilised by the during the , and the consecutive Remnant War. Commonly referred to as the UNSC Frigate, the mass-produced Remembrance-class frigate was one of the most common and long-serving UNSC Navy vessels in service; as a result, its image and presence was often seen to symbolise UNSC Naval power. Serving in large numbers throughout the Human-Covenant War, the Remembrance-class frigate was ineffective and inefficient in destroying Covenant vessels not due to any flaw in its design, but as a result of the inherent superiority of Covenant technology. Seeing action at every major engagement of the war, the role the Remembrance-class frigate played in the war is often underestimated as a weak, ineffectual, disposable warship fielded against the Covenant to draw fire from more valuable warships. In reality, the Remembrance-class made up what it lacked in armament and resilience with speed, agility and versatility, and could attempt almost every role or task equally. Thanks to a modular construction and significant technological advances since its design, the Remembrance-class frigate was continually upgraded and refitted throughout its service, extending its lifespan and preventing it from falling into obsolescence. Following the war, the class was refitted with advanced Covenant-derived power cores, formerly experimental armour technology and the UNSC's first mass-produced warship shield generator, which drastically improved its performance against opposing vessels. The class was briefly retired in 2619, almost a century after it first entered service, with most ships of the class being preserved by the Navy or placed in reserve; surviving examples were hurriedly refitted and pressed back into service following the explosive beginning of the Swarm War in 2633. History Usage The Remembrance-class frigate was introduced as a light multirole warship, able to counter a variety of threats and act in a range of roles. The class was specifically designed to act as a fast and well-armed patrol vessel, for policing UNSC space and offering rapid support to larger vessels. Introduced in the early 26th century, a period of increased activity, the Remembrance-class' speed and ample weapons complement lent itself naturally to deterrence and combat with the type of small, lightly armed vessels fielded by insurrectionist groups. Later, the class' role evolved from armed patrol to fill a wide range of others, including escorting larger vessels and offering them close support in space and atmospheric combat, and transporting and deploying ground forces and aircraft. The Remembrance-class' flexibility in this sense gave it value beyond its worth, and was a chief reason for the vessel's ubiquity throughout UNSC territory. After first contact, and the subsequent war, with the Covenant, the Remembrance-class was proved drastically inferior in both armament and defensive capabilities to even the weakest alien vessels. The class continued to be fielded by the UNSC for its relatively low cost, flexibility in the range of roles it could undertake, and its speed and agility; which gave it an enhanced ability to evade Covenant ship-to-ship fire compared to other ship classes. Layout Armament The Remembrance-class frigate benefited from a varied armament consisting of heavy and secondary weapon systems, which gave the vessel a large scope in offensive and defensive capabilities. Although holding a small armament in comparison to larger vessels, the Remembrance-class frigate's unique balance of weaponry gave it the maximum possible capability when faced with numerous types of enemy craft. The Remembrance-class frigate's primary and most powerful armament was one , which took up most of the ship's upper prow. The Mark III accelerated a 600-ton solid metal projectile to speeds exceeding 30,000 metres per second, giving it superb accuracy and terminal ballistic characteristics over extreme ranges. The impact energy alone from the slug travelling at such a velocity equated to 64 kilotons of TNT, or 267.7 terajoules of released energy. A single slug was able to severely damage or completely destroy most unshielded Covenant vessels, while multiple strikes were needed to defeat present shielding. In microgravity environments the slug maintained close to its muzzle velocity for as long as it travelled uninterfered with by the force of gravity; this, coupled with its high initial velocity, meant that the MAC could strike at targets quickly, accurately and over long ranges. The Mark III MAC was the Remembrance-class frigate's most effective armament when combating enemy warships, with the highest effective range and damage yield. However, the amount of energy needed to charge the weapon's magnetic coils was significantly draining on the reserves of such a small vessel. The weapon needed to be charged for a full 45 seconds before it could be discharged again at full power; this amount of time with an inoperable main weapon often proved fatal when in combat scenarios. The Mark III could be fired on a partial charge, which decreased the amount of time the MAC was offline, though this concurrently reduced the velocity of the projectile, which reduced range, accuracy and terminal effects. The Remembrance-class frigate's secondary armament was its completement of forty M312 missile pods. These pods were recessed into the vessel's hull, and launched the ship's onboard stores of missiles through five tubes each. Individual pods shared a missile magazine of thirty missiles, giving each tube six missiles ready to fire; the ship carried a total of 1200 missiles ready for launch. Although the pods could accept a wide range of compatible missiles, by far the most commonly utilised was the missile, a dual purpose anti-warship and anti-starfighter missile. Designed for use against Insurrectionist vessels, the Archer was ineffective against Covenant vessels unless in large numbers, with generally half of all launched missiles being intercepted by Covenant close-in weapon systems and the other half impacting on the shielding, against which they were largely ineffectual. Despite these weaknesses, the Archer was startlingly effective against Covenant vessel's exposed hulls, with relatively few being needed to severely damage a vessel's superstructure. As a result of this, Archer missiles were often employed after MAC strikes had lowered a target's shielding, and then launched en-masse, partially overcoming the problems of protective shielding and defensive weapon systems. Archer missiles the Remembrance-class a more versatile response to enemy vessels than it's Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, which was lethal in the extreme; employing Archers, a captain could aim to disable or damage insurrectionist vessels rather than destroying them outright. Unlike the ship's main weapon, Archer missiles could also be utilised against hostile single ships with mixed success; this was essential during the early stages of the Human-Covenant War, where UNSC close-in shipboard weapons were for the most part ineffective against Covenant starfighters. Armour Shielding Engines and Powerplant Complement Variants ''Wasp''-class frigate ''Albion''-class heavy frigate The Albion-class heavy frigate was a class of light combat vessels adapted from the Remembrance-class frigate. The Albion-class featured armour twenty centimetres thicker than the Remembrance-class, along with an increased number of point defence guns, a larger store of Archer missiles, and an updated reactor that charged the MAC ten percent faster. These features improved the combat abilities of the class, giving it increased survivability and firepower when facing Covenant vessels in spatial combat. As a trade-off for these increased capabilities, the Albion-class had its ventral hangar reduced notably in size, removing the ability to transport fighting vehicles or more than a small number of embarked infantry. The class was used exclusively for ship-to-ship combat with Covenant vessels, and a limited secondary role providing close air support to deployed troops. ''Hope''-class destroyer The ''Hope''-class destroyer was a class of destroyers initially developed from the Remembrance-class frigate, however being markedly different both in design and role. Based on the spaceframe of the Remembrance-class frigate, stripped down and radically altered both externally and internally, the Hope-class was a semi-autonomous, semi-disposable ship designed to take the perceived expendability of the Remembrance-class frigate further. Stripped down to the bare minimum needed to maintain a viable mobile weapons platform, the Hope-class removed superfluous armaments, single ship complements, ability to maintaining a crew and even armour plating to increase its expendability, essentially allowing more MAC Cannons to be fielded simultaneously against the Covenant. Over three hundred examples of the class were produced between introduction in 2543 and when production ceased in 2552, with all but two, the UNSC Drake and UNSC Destiny's Child, being lost to enemy action. Known Ships of the Line Human-Covenant War The following vessels were commissioned and served during the Human-Covenant War. *'''UNSC ''Remembrance (FFG-98)- Commissioned September 12, 2504, destroyed in combat in 2541 *'UNSC ''Reliant Warrior' (FFG-104)- heavily damaged during the , but subsequently repaired; decommissioned in 2561 *' ' (FFG-109)- destroyed during the *' ' (FFG-142)- destroyed by during the *'[[UNSC Death's Head|UNSC Death's Head]]' (FFG-174)- participated in the , decommissioned 2567 *'[[UNSC Forward unto Dawn|UNSC Forward Unto Dawn]]' (FFG-201)- destroyed following the Battle of The Ark while attempting to return to Earth *' ' (FFG-204)- destroyed during the *' ' (FFG-211)- irreparably damaged during the Battle of Earth and broken up for scrap following the battle *' ' (FFG-212)- destroyed during the Battle of Miridem whilst protecting the UNSC ''Absolution from plasma torpedo fire *'UNSC ''Paris' (FFG-246)- went missing along with the UNSC ''Redoubtable and in 2552; later returned to Earth in 2556 *'UNSC ''Aegis Fate' (FFG-307)- retired and placed in orbit above as a museum ship, but not decommissioned *' ' (FFG-334)- destroyed during the Battle of Adrastos *'[[UNSC Redoubtable|UNSC Redoubtable]]' (FFG-359)- went missing along with the UNSC ''Paris and UNSC Coral Sea in 2552, but later returned to Earth *' ' (FFG-372)- destroyed during the Post-War The following vessels were wartime ships upgraded during the class's 2556 refit, or were new warships produced in line with the refitted vessels. *'[[UNSC Out of the Past|UNSC Out of the Past]]' (FFG-418)- *'[[UNSC Conviction|UNSC Conviction]]' (FFG-419)- *'[[UNSC Resurgence|UNSC Resurgence]]' (FFG-420)- *'[[UNSC Obliterator|UNSC Obliterator]]' (FFG-421)- *'[[UNSC The Hammer Falls|UNSC The Hammer Falls]]' (FFG-422)- *'[[UNSC Inheritance|UNSC Inheritance]]' (FFG-423)- *'[[UNSC Reunion|UNSC Reunion]]' (FFG-424)- *'[[UNSC From the Ruins|UNSC From the Ruins]]' (FFG-425)- *'[[UNSC Payback's a Bitch|UNSC Payback's a Bitch]]' (FFG-426)- *'[[UNSC Full Circle|UNSC Full Circle]]' (FFG-427)- *'[[UNSC Howling Dark|UNSC Howling Dark]]''' (FFG-428)-